


Friends, Family, and Lovers

by Spacii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you label what you've never seen, never felt before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Family, and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the 2013 [mating_games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) event on LJ and this was one of my entries.  
> Entirely unbeta'd but with full word count rather than the 750 limit.
> 
> Challenge 4: The Ties that Bind

Isaac’s limbs felt heavy with exhaustion and sore in a way that had everything to do with pushing his body too far in the name of progress. Humidity hung heavy in the depot and made the molasses thick air feel that much more unbearable against his sweat damp skin. Even the jersey basketball shorts he stole from Derek felt too heavy. They hung low on his hips and bunched uncomfortably against the cotton sheet they threw over the haphazardly shoved together practice mats they slept on. 

Erica lay sprawled next to him, out like an overworked kitten. She was curled on her side and no doubt was desperately trying to get comfortable enough to get some sort of sleep. Tossing and turning restlessly wearing the world’s tiniest pair of purple panties. It was a wonderfully distracting sight and Isaac had no doubt that it was a conscious decision on her part too. He only wished he were functional enough to properly admire the view. They didn’t have a word yet for what they were, only that once it started they never questioned it and never once looked back. The three of them were pack and whatever else more wasn’t important enough to risk jeopardizing that just yet.

The quiet thunder of cement cracking echoed down to them. Derek always took Boyd on last and ran him ragged. They were strong, the three of them, but Boyd was Derek’s closest match when it came to sheer physical power and stamina. Their sparring sessions were a spectacle to behold and sex after had become a sort of tradition, though the three of them had yet to find a word that properly described what they were to each other. Tonight though, Isaac was just so _tired_...

When Boyd finally made his way over to them, naked with his dick swinging full and heavy between his thighs, the most Isaac could manage was a small hurt sound for being too exhausted to put it in his mouth. He had a beautiful cock. Erica answered with a garbled, sleepy sounding snarl, and a half-hearted kick in the general direction of his shin. Boyd was laughing at their antics by the time he was able to carefully wedge himself between the two of them. Vibrating with amusement until they finally lay comfortably spooned together, backs to the wall and too hot to sleep.

Isaac smoothed a hand down his his side as if to ease the fatigue in his trembling muscles, pausing to savor the cut of his hip and then smooth swell of his ass. Squeezed it. 

Boyd gave a rumbling sigh. Isaac couldn’t help but to grin and lazily slide his hand forward, stroked his stomach and feel the muscles there flex. No one was up to anything. They never were really after a properly grueling training session, but Isaac couldn’t help but _want to_. His train of thought derailed when Erica’s breathing suddenly changed. He could feel Boyd’s forearm flex as he worked soft, slow, and intent circles between her legs. Isaac paused his petting to just watch and listen as Boyd slid her underwear down, spit into his palm, and slicked himself before moving to fuck into her. Breath catching at Erica’s sleepily satisfied snarl.

He cupped himself in the shorts, felt his cock jerk wetly against his palm as Boyd pulled her back up against his chest and began to thrust up into her in smooth rhythm. Isaac fell back and pulled himself out of his shorts groaning. He moved to snuggle against Boyd, nestling his cock between the plump cheeks of his ass. The friction there was steady, easy. It made him flush hot and work the underside of himself over with single-minded, desperate little pulls designed to get him off as quickly as possible. He panted against his back, felt the slightest bit of drool escape the corner of his mouth as he finally flushed almost too hot and came. Orgasm washing over him in thick, syrupy pulls that made him whine and bite at the sweat slick muscle under his mouth.

Isaac lay there after, too tired to pull his shorts back up and feeling a bit like a broken doll cracked open with pleasure. He listened to Boyd moaning and panting into Erica’s nape as he came with a growl that sounded suspiciously like contentment. Desire swirled easily under his skin, even as sleep finally crashed into him. It pulled him under as Erica’s harsh groans and the wet sound of Boyd working her over the edge with his fingers, again and again, echoed like a lullaby in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know if there was something I should have tagged for that I missed.


End file.
